You and me we're a lot alike
by Acid Rain2345
Summary: Angel was given a job and if it wasn't carried out there was no need for her to even come back alive. Her rookie sidekick drags her into a situation she quickly handles it but of course there's complications now with the notorious Vaas Montenegro that we all know and love. As Rook plummets into chaos they struggle to stay alive with the Rakyat and Jason right behind them.
1. Chapter 1

Alright let's begin. First of all I do not own any of the far cry 3 characters or island. But everything else is mine. Includes: Strong language, sexual scenes, gore, violence (basically nothing you would want you're kids reading)

Also this is edited from the original role played version on tumblr. Thank you by the way takemeintoyourheart-vaas on tumblr for the wonderful performance.

* * *

Chapter One: Let's play a game

It was hot, it was miserable, it's was shitty. It was hell except in her hell it would be cold as ice. Angel wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued pushing branches and brush out of the way with her pistol. "Fucking jungle! Fucking island!" she yelled angrily at the place. Her dreads whipped around when she stumbled. Her anger just kept bubbling. Then it dawned upon her why she was trekking through this god forsaken jungle. "FUCKING MIKE! Goddamn your dumb ass for getting kidnapped by fucking pirates! And you couldn't even let it be fucking Jack Sparrow! No you had to get swiped by some fucking assholes! Shit! Fuck! SHIT!" She stopped and took a deep breath from her yelling fit. She had been tracking him down all day and it was getting very tiresome. There would be hell to pay for the fucker that took him in the first place. She was tempted to turn around and go back and party on the beach with the natives. "God dammit! " She took a shot of Bacardi from her flask. If she was going to do this she was going to have fun with it. "Let's go you pieces of shits!" She demanded her legs. She carried on ward.

"Ok! Mike is it? Doesn't even matter hermano! Are you here by yourself?" Vaas asked pacing back and worth in front of the young man.

"N-… Yes! Yes! I came by myself!" he yelled looking at the floor. Vaas laughed mockingly. "You fucking lie to me!" He yanked him out of the chair and started pulling him outside. "Time to have some fun!" He took him to the stage to begin the game. He walked over to the intercom and spoke into it loudly. "Hey you fucks! Come to the stage I got a lil show planned!"

-Two hours later-

"Now answer the fucking question! Who else is with you?" Vaas yelled into the young man's face. After he had stuffed firecrackers down his pants he had about cracked. Mike started boo hooing like a little baby at that point. "Please no more. I am alone!"

"Ok I can keep on all day then hermano!"

"Fine! Fine no more! I came here with a girl her name is Angel!" Vaas grinned at that point and turned back around to him. "And where were you two staying?"

"Badtown!"

For what felt like hours Angel stumbled through the jungle going in the direction she knew they had taken him. She stumbled out onto a beach like cove where a large camp stood before her. "Oh fuck!" she whispered to herself back tracking into the forest quietly. She saw a crowd of people in the distance slowly start to separate and that gave way to a platform with polls anchored down to it. There she saw Mike and some sexy… (Well maybe just a little cute) man talking to him. He donned a Mohawk and a scar. His tattered red tank top had given away the he was a pirate but the air of authority he carried told her that he was the leader. And those green emerald eyes... It appeared he was interrogating him. She thought about going ape shit at that moment but she decided against it. She just let it play out some and see what happened. She sat back and lit a cigarette.

"No bull shitting Mike! I don't like bull shitters trying to piss on my sunshine." Vaas took a few steps back. "I'm not I swear!" he yelled back.

"Don't yell at me hermano!" He laughed. "Ok so here's the thing I don't see any fucker that would want to buy you so you've done your part your worthless now." He turned and looked at the few left that had gathered to watch the show. "Carlos! Shoot this mother fucker for me." He started walking away, plotting the next move. _'Angel… pretty name that means pretty girl and oh so pretty money,' _he thought walking away slowly.

There it was she heard him say for the other man to kill Mike. 'OH FUCK NO!' She thought angrily reaching around her sides and pulling two grenades in front of her. All that time she put in to find him and now that prick was just going have him shot it all would've meant nothing… All that time she could've been drinking and getting over a hangover and he was just going to make it mean nothing oh fuck that. She pulled the little holders off the grenades and they started ticking she quickly threw one to the group that had left and gathered under a small open shack. And the other went into the small group that gathered by the stage. No one saw or heard them. When they blew and body parts and blood scattered everywhere she ran out of the cover of the brush and bushes and shot the man named Carlos. She was sure more were coming but why not have fun with this prick. She raised her arms and smiled. "WOOOHHOOO! That was fucking awsome!" She looked to the man she had spotted eelier who was interrogating Mike. "Allow me to let me introduce myself! I'm Angel Hellfire." She looked around to the few men left alive that were dieing. "What no fucking love for me!" She looked back to the man with the scar. "And who the fuck are you!?" Her eyes were a deep blue then began to turn to a dark red. Even he had to admit he had never seen anyone like her before. Her black dreads swayed with her steps as she walked slowly over to him with her gun raised. He noticed the deep scars and old stab wounds that distorted the pale skin on her stomach and back. The long sleeves of tattoos her arms adored. All shown off wonderfully by a bikini top. Her skinny figure clashed awfully with her muscles.

She whistled at him. "Hey I asked you a question! What's your name?"

He was shocked that almost never happened. That shock quickly turned into amusement however pretty damn quick. "Hola hermana and just what do you think you're going to do with that gun?" He laughed at that point. The thing that intrigued him the most was her eyes. He decided he wouldn't kill her she would sell pretty damn good on the market despite all the tattoos and scars her skin adored. Any minute now one of the few men left that weren't blown up would hit the alarm and he'd get her. "Angel RUN!" The young man still tied to one of the polls yelled. "Oh this is her hermano why didn't you fucking tell me she was so fucking fun!" The girl grinned and took a shot of something she had tucked away in a flask still pointing her gun at him.

She laughed at him while putting her flask away. "I asked you a question! You cannot answer me with a question! That. Is. Cheating." She quickly turned to Mike when he yelled. "Oh shut the fuck up I'm coming." She walked onto the stage watching the man behind her closely she untied Mike and he went running. "I'll catch up with you soon!" She called after him. She walked back over to Vaas. "Don't fucking move or you don't get it!" She said very sternly. She took off on of her spiked bracelet and put it on his wrist. She stepped back slowly when an alarm sounded and men started running out their way. "I would shoot you but I can't for two reasons. One, I don't have time. Two I used my last fucking bullet on that prick over there. Call me sometime you seem like you like to party and don't… I repeat Don't. Fuck. With. Mike. Ok?" She took off in a run back through the jungle laughing all the way before he had a chance to say anymore.

He looked down to the bracelet she had put on his wrist after she took off into the jungle. He debated about shooting her after she told him she had no bullets… but no he wouldn't. He'd find her again. He had never met a girl who was soooo… well like her. It confused him and there were very few times that actually happened to him. Another pirate ran up to him asking what happen. "I want all of you to go to Badtown right fucking now and find the one responsible. Don't fucking hurt her! Well go one mother fucker!" He yelled at him still starring at the bracelet. He wanted to be able to get his hands on that girl most of all at that moment. He wanted to know if she'd put on an act or if she was just being herself. She was the most interesting person he'd met in a long time. He'd find out who she really was.

Angel sat contently at the bar enjoying her celebration with Mike but she knew time was short. "MIKE! If you ever… I mean ever put me into a predicament like that again I'll kill you myself!" She said abruptly and followed it with a laugh. "She gripped his arm and held it in a death grip for her next words. "I don't trust that you will so you're going home tonight." He looked like he was about to start protesting with her.

"Nope! You're going home. You're too… fucking well… you're you and I am me…" She stood leaving him defensibly with her words. She went and talked payment and arrangements with the man that had brought them here. She returned and had the bartender give him a shot of absinthe to knock him out. It did the trick he was never able to hold his liquor limit well. She made sure he got on the boat even though a few pirates tried to stop the process. She took care of them quickly and painlessly. After that she went to the place she's spent a few nights before and slept. She knew all too well that the little sanity she had left would be tested. She knew the man with a scar would come for her eventually when none of his men could bring her back. She never really wanted to kill him but if he got in the way of what she had came for she'd have to. A small image of his face filled her head and she had to smile he seemed like a very interesting person one that wouldn't be a burden to her. That was rare these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter Two yay! I decided to go ahead and finish this story. I'm doing another Vaas story on tumblr.**

**Anyway thank you Shotgun Larry for your kind review gave me the courage to post the next chapter. I was going to delete this story because someone said the first chapter was poorly detailed which it was. But this is from a role play on tumblr. Anyway... hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two:Let's have some fun

It had been nearly a week and still even after the attempts Vaas had made by sending three different groups of his men to retrieve the girl… she was still not in his hands yet. That's what he got for sending his shit for brains men to do something so simple. They had never returned so he chalked it up that they had found her but that was the last thing they had gotten to do with their life. So now he was going to go find her himself. Without much more thought to it he took off for Badtown. He knew he wouldn't find her that day she was probably gone, so he would go around and get some clue as to where she went. He decided to try the bar.

To his shock once again as soon as his foot stepped through the door his ear was met with chants and hollers. He walked in and saw that the girl had started a knife fight with some man. She stood swaying left and right in the same pattern with a hunting knife clenched in her hand grinning from ear to ear; ready to kill the man she was fighting at any given moment. The man she was fighting was somewhat clumsy with his fighting, fear had done that to him he probably never fought a girl with so much skill before. This girl never ceased to amaze Vaas and that tickled him pink. He took a far back wall and leaned against it watching the scene unfold with a grin plastered across his face.

-Eelier-

Angel sat contently at the bar drinking until a smile haunted her face. Cracking jokes with the bartender was fun until some prick grabbed her from behind and flung her off the bar stool. Her head hit the floor with a hard thud. She flipped back onto her feet when she saw he was about to stab her in the gut. She drew her knife and cut him across the face. "DA FUCK!? Did you do that for?" She questioned angrily at him.

"You took something that you had no fucking business even knowing about, me and my men would like it back," he replied stumbling back a little.

She pulled out a small item from her pocket. "You mean this?" She questioned with a nod of his head she knew it was so. "Well you can't fucking have it!" She laughed and pushed it back into her pocket. He lunged at her and she quickly moved out the way avoiding the knife's blade, sending her own across his back leaving a gash that poured blood. "Fuck you!" She yelled smiling. He turned around in shock. "Com'er doggy," she whistled at him motioning for him to try again.

At that moment she blacked out she had done that a lot in the past few days when she started fighting someone or got angry. In that state she had no sense of regret or thinking. Everything she did was drove on instinct. When her sense came back the man was dead and seven more took his place all around her. "Oh fuck me!" she said shockingly. Everyone was cheering her on in the bar. She looked around quickly and to her amusement she spotted the man with the scar. She pulled the small item out her pocket and threw it to him. "Gentlemen let me introduce my partner," she announced gesturing to him. He'd have no choice but to help her fight them off now. So it began… one hell of a battle she had her knife and the guy with the scar had his gun.

He watched amusingly as the girl dropped the man with a few stabs and slashes, after she had other men stepped in and were looking at her with bloodthirsty eyes and she was a blood bank. He debated for a few seconds on whether helping her or not. He decided she could handle herself. Then she did something that made his heart leap nearly out of his chest; she threw something to him and out of instinct he caught it. "Gentlemen let me introduce my partner!" she announced using her hand to motion at him. A few of them moved over to him, he had no time to argue because they were on him and her. He drew his gun and all hell broke loose.

-After the smoke fell-

After the men were down Vaas and Angel stood back to back breathing heavily. A large group of man entered the bar and drew even larger guns on them. "Fucking run hermana!" He yelled pushing her to the back door. She didn't need to be told twice she laughed when gunshots flew passed their heads. He ran into the door and it came crashing down into the dirt on the other side.

The gunshots followed them for a few minutes until they were deep into the jungle. She hollered in a fit of happiness. "What the fuck did you drag me into that for?" he yelled angrily catching his breath. "And what the fuck is this?" he asked holding up the small object. _'FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!' _he thought breathing heavily.

She laughed at him with a huge smile on her face. She was somewhat high at the moment from the experience. She bent over for a second and something shifted inside her. The man continued ranting about this and that, but she grew quiet and concentrated on her stomach. Around her abdomen a knife stuck out. "Oh wow! Fuck me when did that happen!?" She asked grabbing hold of it. The man grew silent and now watched her with a look of concern over his face. "Shit! Ok!" She looked up to him and took a deep breath. "One. Two. Thr—-AAARRRRGGGG!" She cried out when she pulled it out. "That hurt!" She kicked her leg out a few times trying to shake off the burning pain.

She quickly snatched the item out off his hand. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "I ain't answering shit amigo-" she stumbled over the foreign word very poorly but continued. "-Until you tell me your name. I mean come on how can you be my partner in crime without me knowing your name?!" She quickly took a shot from her flask and then poured a little on the wound, which was bleeding awfully at the moment.

He was going to further the interrogation. His anger slowly soothed away and was replaced by sympathy when he noticed the huge knife sticking out of her abdomen. He was going to offer his aid but before he had a chance she snatched it out with a loud cry. Sympathy once again turned into anger after she snatched the item that was hanging loosely from his fingertips.

"Da Fuck!? Now see what you did! You almost got yourself fucking killed! If that had been two inches higher you'd be dead." When she stuck her tongue out and said what she said. He let the fire die down with a loud sigh and grunt. "My name is Vaas… Now Hermosa come with me we have to get you stitched up you're going to bleed to death." He reached for her hand and she yanked it away rather quickly then she stood defensibly.

Her eyes were a deep reddish color, that caught his attention especially the dare she threatened him with through that look. He stood back and rose up to her questioningly. "Oh you want to bleed to death?" he asked wide eyed. All the amusement she seemed to portray when he was around disappeared.

She noticed how quick his mood swings were. It had a pattern at that moment. Anger. Sympathy. Anger. Sympathy. Then it broke by the quick hand of confusion. She had found out something she'd thought he'd carry out for a long time during there little game. Giving her his name. But no he come straight out and told her; had it been because of the circumstances. He offered to lead her somewhere where he would help… or that's what he said he would do.

She was taken back and questioning him at the same time. She stared at him for a few moments her eyes turned a rather orange-ish color. That only happened when she was in deep thought. She slumped out of her defensive posture a bit. "I don't trust you… you're still a pirate and I… even if you gave me your gun right now, I still wouldn't. No I don't want to bleed to death but I'll take my chances. I've been in worse shape." She gestured and the scars on her stomach. She stuffed the item back into her pocket. "I'm pretty sure you'll find me again... if you don't I'll find you. I must be going now. Unless you want to come with me?" There she had made her point.

In her sub consciousness she didn't want to go without him but she wasn't going back with him. He'd have back up there if the game they were playing went wrong or he decided it wasn't fun anymore. So she left an invitation for him to come with her without actually coming out and saying it. "I can't go back to Badtown," she added quickly. She turned to leave her back against him but she still held her hand close to her knife and kept her eyes peeled slightly to watch him. No she didn't trust him but she liked him.

"Oh you don't fucking trust me Hermosa even after the little episode back there?" He questioned her words with disbelief. _'This fucking girl!' _he thought bitterly. "I wouldn't give you my gun any fucking way!" He was ready to leave her to bleed out at that point. But no not yet. He didn't know whether he wanted to fight this woman or not… she was a very confusing, mysterious person and he didn't like that but it caught his interest. He had known this wasn't the first time she had to pull a knife out but was it the first time she had no one to help her. Then there it was an invitation to join her on a journey to BUM-FUCKING-EGYPT! What the fuck was she here for anyway? What the fuck was that thing in her pocket? Why did those men want it so bad?

He had so many questions and the only way to get the answers was to play along with this game she had going. He liked games but not when the rules were made by someone else. But he had to admit this one was really interesting. He finally made up his mind he would play her game for a while. "Fucking come on then! Where are we going?" he said walking beside her. He would get her to trust him then he would play her like a fiddle because right now she had something happening on this island that he had no clue about and that pissed him off to no extent. And he wanted to know the bloody details of what she was doing. It would all come in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enough about me who are you?

**Happy with his acceptance of her invitation. They walked away. "We're going somewhere." She knew exactly where she was going and what needed to be done next. She knew this all would be a lot more fun with him around. A few miles later it became hard for her to walk and her breath quickened with each footstep she took. She knew he was noticing this but she wouldn't dare say a word. She hated the idea of asking anyone for help. Pink circles blurred her vision and that was it she stumbled back and landed on the ground. "Ok… I'm fucked I can't walk anymore right now," she confirmed his suspicions. She pushed herself up and began the process of making a bandage for her wound. "Maybe I should've took your offer." Her voice was weak and her skin even paler then it was before.**

**Why the fuck was he doing this just going off, ignoring his responsibilities at his job, without him who would keep those dumb fuckers in line. He didn't give a shit though. He wanted her to be around, and he wasn't going to try and force her because he didn't know if he could or not. For the last two miles he noticed her pace grow clumsy and her breath coming in greater spasms but he wouldn't be-little her by offering his help. Besides he'd done it once and been denied and he wasn't going to do it again. She'd have to ask for it. And there it was she fell back. Her body had lost too much blood and it was telling her that. She cussed herself for not being able to keep going.**

**He noticed how she was ready to try and push herself to keep going. She agreed with him now that she should've taken his offer that made him laugh. "Too fucking late now!" As her complexion got two shades whiter he began to worry. **_**'Oh fuck me! Don't you fucking dare!' **_**he thought toward himself angrily. He wanted to help her. Looking at her again his better side won the battle and his pride subsided. "Ok just fucking stop Hermosa!" he said taking the knife away from her shaky hand before she cut her pants. He removed his shirt and cut it up to made a bandage. He stepped over to her and stuck the knife in the ground. "Do you trust—- oh never mind!" **

**He searched himself he usually kept a needle on himself for such emergencies and it just so happen he did this time. He took it off and cut the thread that still wound through the regiments of his shirt. He took her flask not letting her be able to say anything to him or resist. He bent the needle the way it needed to be positioned. He put some of the flask's content on it and began showing the wound together after he poured more onto it. **

**For some reason she couldn't stop starring at his chest. Occasionally she would gaze up to stare at his face but he noticed none of this as he concentrated sowing up her wound. She grunted in pain. She was confused he was helping her even after how rude she had been before. A dump look plastered her face. "Thank you," she said softly. He flinched after her words. He didn't really need it considering how rough he was with the wound. A sharp pain shot up her stomach and she almost cussed him out but stopped herself. She trusted him a bit more now. In the state she was in all he had to do was force her to go back to god knows where he wanted her to be. She knew he wouldn't do that though.**

**She then realized how she really felt about him and she didn't like it one damn bit. She hated that feeling she had always hated it, in her profession it made things so complicated. That's why Mike was home now and she was still here finishing the job; but it was a different type of love she had for him. She really hoped Vaas would not get in the way of that because well he just didn't need to. She never wanted to have to hurt him. She had no reason to be thinking such things at that moment because he could easily kill her right now. He could do just about anything he wanted.**

**She looked up to him once again her eyes a deep violet color. "I should've taken your offer before… but I mean can you really blame me." She smiled.**

'_**Thank you.'**_** Those words had hit a nerve not in a bad way nor a good way but it caused him to dig the needle a little to deep and he saw her face contract in pain. He hadn't meant to do that it just happened. Her words had hit deep. He hadn't heard anyone say those words to him in a long time and it tore at him a little. He looked to her for a sort minute stopping with the needle for just a second. Her violet eyes caught his and then he knew just exactly how he felt about her. He loved something about her but he would never tell her anything of the sort.**

**In response to the realization he used humor. "Yes I can fucking blame you… Have I really gave you any reason not to trust me hermoso?" He smiled back at her without looking up to her. He finished sowing the wound and popped the string. He looked to her once again a pain tearing at his heart.**

**It was awkward at that moment. The way he stared at her like she was a piece of meat and he was a hungry tiger. The question oh yes. "To be honest yes you have… You made me track down Mike through the fucking jungle then you sent your shit for brain men after me." He looked at her funny for a moment then smiled.**

**She laughed. "Well come on we've got to get moving I'm sure those fuckers want there thing back still." She moved past him in a slow walk.**

**He knew he had to get away from her now. She was making that feeling grow stronger. He had never met a person like her, she was everything he hated but he loved it. She tried to walk past him after her words but instinctively he caught her hand and pulled her back gently. He turned her so he was facing her. Her grabbed a handful of hair and a confused look took hold of her face. Her smile disappeared and so did his. His kissed her deeply and let her go but still held onto her hand. "I have to go back… I wish you'd fucking come with me," he whispered with a downcast face. **

**He knew she wouldn't though and that caused another feeling he hadn't felt in years… sadness. All of a sudden he wanted her the hell away from him. He should've just let her die and he'd be done with her but no he didn't want her dead like so many other people he knew. He let go of her hand slowly and just stared at her.**

**The kiss had left her breathless and angry toward herself because it had such an effect. Now she hated him because he threw a very tough decision in front of her. "I wish you wouldn't leave. I can't go with you I have a job to finish…" her face turned downcast as she starred at the ground. "Vaas please don't leave me." Her eyes turned to a pale blue and it hid the tears that swelled behind her eyes, invisible to him. She didn't know what to do now but she knew the job had to be done for the better of everyone. Maybe if he knew how important what she was doing really was he wouldn't be mad at her. **

**Anger consumed him and he wanted to hurt her now because he was. "Fucking go on then!" He spun around and started stomping off back to well… anywhere was better then there at the moment. He looked down to the bracelet she had given him and was tempted to throw it at her. He wanted to keep it though to have something to know that she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He stopped and turned around to look at her once more and she stood there crying silent tears. "You're still fucking here! I told you to get the fuck away from me!" he chocked on the last few words. He turned and walked away hoping he'd see her again one day.**

**After his words tears became a real thing and she hadn't even realized she was shedding them. Pain ate away ate her. That's why she fucking hated that emotion so much it always ending with something like this happening. She took out her flask after he vanished. That's what caused her aggressive drinking problem in the first fucking place it made her feel the way she was suppose to normally. If you call her insanity normal. She finished what was left in the flask and put it away. The burning started to make her feel numb and silly like she wanted to feel. The tears vanished and the goal became apparent. She tried to ignore his echoing voice in her head but it'd be there for a while. She all of a sudden just wanted to kill someone anyone. To see their face contrast in pain and watch the life slowly drain from their eyes. She wanted that now more then a drink.**


End file.
